1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses which perform recording on a recording medium have been used in the related art. Of the apparatuses, there is disclosed a recording apparatus provided with a movable body, which includes a support portion which supports a recording medium, and a guide shaft which guides the movement of the movable body. For example, in JP-A-11-334871, JP-A-2008-238781, and JP-A-2010-61434 recording apparatuses are disclosed which include a movable body joined to a belt and which are configured to move the movable body by moving the belt with the power of a motor.
In the recording apparatus of the related art, there is a case in which a problem occurs due to the movable body vibrating when being moved. For example, there is a case in which shifting occurs in the recording position due to the vibration of the movable body during recording, such that the desired recorded image may not be obtained.
In JP-A-11-334871, the recording apparatus can move the movable body in accordance with the period of the vibration of the movable body. However, in such a configuration, there is a case in which the recording speed decreases. The recording apparatuses of JP-A-2008-238781 and JP-A-2010-61434, from the drawings and the like thereof, are of a shape in which a bearing provided on the movable body holds a guide shaft.
In such a configuration in which the bearing is supported so as to be constrained in relation to the guide shaft in all directions of the guide shaft, when the precision of the linearity of the guide shaft decreases, there is a case in which the frictional force which works on the contact surface between the bearing and the guide shaft increases and the movable body may no longer be moved. In addition, there is a case in which the manufacturing costs increase due to an improvement in the precision of the linearity of the guide shaft.
In addition, in the recording apparatus provided with a movable body for transporting the recording medium, a turning force acts on the movable body depending on the position of the load center which receives the moving force from the belt in the movable body. Accordingly, the degree of vibration of the movable body varies greatly depending on the position of the load center. However, the position of the load center in the movable body is not clearly disclosed in JP-A-11-334871, JP-A-2008-238781 and JP-A-2010-61434. Accordingly, in these recording apparatuses, there is a case in which the vibration which occurs when moving the movable body may not be suppressed.